The Untimely Coincidence That Occured On Valentine's Day
by YellowWizard
Summary: Rakutsu hates Valentine's Day. Will anything be able to change his view on the holiday? Probably not. One-shot AU (Alternate Universe) CorruptionShipping, RakutsuxFaitsu. Cover art by るに on pixiv.


**Hey everyone, this is another random fic I thought of the other day. It has CorruptionShipping (RakutsuxFaitsu) which is the PokeSpe version of VisorShipping. I haven't read the BW2 arc because it has not yet been translated into English, but I kind of know what happens. Rakutsu is a member of the international police with his partner being Looker, and Faitsu is an ex-member of Team Plasma. I'm not 100% sure, but I think this is the first CorruptionShipping fic on this site, or fic with any of the PokeSpe BW2 characters for that matter. I also realize that I'm a week late for Valentine's Day. Oh well, Rate and Review! I appreciate all criticism!**

* * *

"Ah, isn't working on Valentine's Day the greatest?" A man dressed in a light brown trench coat said, reclining on his seat of the car, the shotgun.

"Why do you say that?" A much younger man dressed in a police uniform asked, leaning back on the driver's seat with the wrist of his right arm slung over the steering wheel.

"Well, first off, we get paid 1.5 times more due to today being an overtime shift, and second, there's hardly any crime to even watch out for!" The older man explained. "I mean seriously, who robs a store on Valentine's Day?"

"Hey, you never know… but honestly, right now all I want is for this shift to be over."

"How could you want that?! Unless… you don't have a date to attend, do you, Rakutsu?" The man raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Nope." Rakutsu dryly responded. "Valentine's Day is overrated. It's just a marketing scheme for people to buy useless things. Flowers die within a few days and chocolates make people fat. I also hate looking across the street and seeing people make-out with each other in public. It's disgusting. And Looker, I already told you, I don't want to find a love interest at the moment."

"Why not?" Looker asked with concern. "You're a perfectly healthy twenty-two year old with dashing looks almost as good as mine!"

"Good one." Rakutsu sardonically replied.

"Okay, but seriously, you need to get yourself into the market! One's youth shouldn't be wasted constantly worrying over work. You need to get out there and have some fun! Sooner or later, you're going to start gaining some city miles if you don't!"

"I can say the same thing to you, old man. Why haven't you gotten a girlfriend? If you wait any longer, you might not even be able to prolificate anymore!"

"Hey, I'm only 35 years old!"

"And I'm still your superior!" Rakutsu sheepishly laughed.

"Why you…" Looker grumbled at Rakutsu's antics. Rakutsu would always make fun of Looker by reminding them of their rankings. Even though Looker sees it coming, it gets him frustrated every single time.

"Look, Rakutsu, I'm only saying this because I care about you. Everyone needs a significant other in his or her life. Without someone to care about and someone to care about you, you start feeling empty, like there's nothing in this world to live for…"

"What are you, my dad?" Rakutsu responded raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously, Rakutsu, I just don't want you to end up old and alone like me…" Looker said downcasting his eyes. "You've always been like a son to me."

Rakutsu opened his mouth to respond, but only made a shocked expression with his face. He never knew that Looker cared about him. He never knew that Looker even thought about him. They had been partners for two years, trekking around the city and stopping crime, but he and Looker barely had any time to talk since they lived in one of the most densely populated cities in the world. Police assistance was needed at almost every minute of a normal day.

Rakutsu looked at the clock, showing 5:00 PM. "Well anyways, Looker, shift's over. Let's head back."

Rakutsu turned on the engine of his car and entered the streets. The car-ride back was completely silent, as both parties didn't really have anything to say to each other. But honestly, he kind of liked the silence. Rakutsu was tired after a long Valentine's Day of work and didn't want to think; he only wanted to go home. They both kept their gazes straight onto the road, only the sound of breathing and occasional shifting of body parts could be heard.

Rakutsu pulled up into the station, bade farewell to his partner and made his way to his locker. He changed out of his police uniform into his favorite navy blue jacket, only zipped halfway up, a pair of baggy gray shorts, and a red visor. No, he wasn't going to a tennis game, he just liked wearing a visor for some reason.

Rakutsu only lived a few miles away from the station, so he found running the distance each day a good way to keep in shape. Today, however, he lacked the motivation to even do a slow jog. He left the station and pensively started his slow walk home. He thought about what Looker told him. What he described about the future of a man without love did sound pretty bleak. Even though Looker was lower than him on the police ranking scale, Looker was significantly older than him, deeming him more knowledgeable in areas such as the future of a twenty-two year old's life. Rakutsu could see himself follow the same path as Looker, caring so deeply about his work that he shunned every person out of his life, even those who might have seen him as a lover. Perhaps it was an omen, a message sent by the heavens. Rakutsu didn't believe in that kind of stuff, but he was an open-minded person.

Before he could think any further of the issue, his train of thought was disrupted by some shouting around the corner. He would have normally ignored the clamor, but this incident sounded like a call of distress. Due to years of police-training, his instinct led him to sidle by the turn of the block and hold his ear outward in an attempt to hear the conversation better.

"Get away from me, you creeps!" A female voice shouted.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? I thought you said you didn't have anyone to spend Valentine's Day with!" A male voice responded.

"I didn't say I wanted to spend it with you losers!" She retorted. Rakutsu poked his head around the corner to see first-hand what was going on. He saw a preppy girl wearing a blue and white logo t-shirt, yellow short-shorts over leggings, and a pink and white visor of all things, like Rakutsu himself. She also had her long hair in two outrageously large buns. He found her ridiculous style of dress cute and comical in its own way. She, however, was pinned to the wall by three much larger men who weren't looking for an easy-going time.

"Don't worry, sugar, we don't bite!" The man to the left of her stated.

"Yeah, we can keep you company ALL night long!" The man to her left added. The girl attempted to make a break for it but had her arm caught by one of the men. "Aw come on, baby, don't leave! We were only just getting starting!"

Rakutsu had heard just about enough of the conversation. Even though part of him didn't want to get involved with the drama, especially since he was off duty, the more dominant police officer side of him knew it was his job to protect the city's streets from bad people like these guys. He walked around the corner and stood just a few feet from the group. He took a deep breath. "Hey, why don't you guys pick on someone your own size?" He mentally face-palmed himself, realizing too late at how lame that line sounded in real life.

The three guys turned their heads to see the boy standing in front of them with his arms crossed, giving them a deathly cold glare. The girl, quickly noticing the attention was taken off of her, slipped behind one of the guys and hid herself behind Rakutsu.

"What the- Hey, get back here!" The guy closest to them shouted, taking a step forward. Rakutsu raised a hand with an open palm, stopping the man in his tracks. "Leave this girl alone! Don't you guys have something better to do than to harass a poor young girl?"

"Yeah, what he said!" The girl added. The three bullies, however, started to burst out laughing. Rakutsu mentally noted to himself that he needed to work on his reprimanding dialogue.

"You really think you can stand up to us, kid?" The biggest guy of the goup egged on.

"Yeah, you've got some guts to come here by yourself and try to stop our little show!"

"If you know what's best for you, you would get out of here before someone gets hurt!"

"If you know what's best for YOU, then you punks would leave!" Rakutsu responded, pulling his hand out of his pocket and flashing his badge at the hostiles.

"Shit, he's a cop!"

"Let's dip!" The dudes shouted before leaving the scene. Rakutsu smirked triumphantly as he watched them leave his field of vision. He then turned around to see the girl and saw her wide-eyed staring back.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked with a confused look. It was as if she was an ex-member of a gang or something. But there was no way that could be true.

"Uh, yeah! Hahaha! Why wouldn't I be?!" The girl fake smiled and laughed while slowly creeping away from him. She suddenly stopped and started looking at the sky, as if she was contemplating on what to do. She sporadically jumped forward and pecked Rakutsu on the cheek. Now it was his turn to stare wide-eyed.

"Thank you for saving me!" The girl shouted before running away.

Rakutsu lifted his hand and touched the spot where the girl, now leaving his sight, had just kissed. He stood in the same spot for about ten minutes.

But he suddenly shrugged off the strange feeling and continued to walk back home. It hadn't been the weirdest Valentine's Day he had ever had, but it certainly came to a close second. He thought about the strange girl who had left his life almost as quickly as she had entered it. What did that kiss mean? He was sure he wasn't entitled to it. And why did she run away? Did he look that scary after a long, tiring day of work? Perhaps if Rakutsu ever met the girl again, he would ask her all the questions floating around in his head. But for now, he just wanted to go home to pass the time in his room alone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**P.S. You get brownie points if you recognize where I stole the last line of this fic from.**


End file.
